Dreams Coming True
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: First Simonette story! Simon and Jeanette both have feelings for each other, but their natural shyness prevents them from saying anything. To make matters worse, both their sibling already have partners! Will a night together bring the two together? Read to find out... R&R!


Simon sighed as he looked out of his window. The teenaged chipmunk's attention was focused on something. There she was, the most perfect girl he had ever seen in his life.

Across the street lived his life long crush, a beautiful purple clad chipette. He sighed as he stared at her, sitting on her porch, a book in her hand. Many times he had tried to confess his feelings for her, but every time he choked up on his own words and was reduced to stuttering like a fool. To make matters worse, she was always with her two sisters, Brittany and Eleanor.

Sighing again, Simon turned away from the window. 'Why is this so hard? Both Alvin and Theodore have girlfriends, and I am the idiot who doesn't! I need some advice…' Simon thought.

He left his room in search of his adoptive father, Dave Seville. He checked the main place that Dave spent his time, which would be the music room. Upon entering, Dave looked up from the blank sheet of paper and turned to Simon.

Dave smiled, until he saw the look of urgency on Simon's face. "What's the matter Simon? Is something troubling you?" he asked.

Simon gulped and began to nervously twiddle his thumbs. "Dave… can I ask you a question?" Simon said.

"Sure Simon, what's on your mind?" Dave asked.

"This is private, so I need you to never mention this to anyone, Especially Alvin and Theodore." Simon said.

"Alright, I promise." Dave replied.

"Okay, so, there's this girl that I really like. I don't know how I can even begin to tell her how I feel; I always end up looking like a complete idiot when I try. Do you have any advice for me?" Simon explained.

Dave just stared back, surprised at what Simon had just told him. The blue-clad chipmunk never seemed like one who would pay any attention to love, or even speak of it for that matter.

"Well Simon, I'm not sure if this is much, but how about you just tell Jeanette how you feel? You could try to take her out on a date, or you could try something romantic." Dave answered.

Simon's eyes widened, how did Dave know who he was talking about? Dave saw the look of surprise on Simon's face and smiled. "It's pretty obvious that you were talking about Jeanette, you always act strange when she's around!" he said.

"Oh… well thanks Dave!" Simon said, leaving Dave to his work.

Back at the Miller's house, Jeanette lay on her bed, sighing as she stared at the ceiling. Many times she had thought reading would quell her boredom, but to no avail, she was left with nothing to do. It seemed that there was just one annoying thought on her mind, that she was single.

Both her sisters had boyfriends that they never stopped talking about. And what was worse, is that her sisters' boyfriends were the brothers of her own secret crush. She had been waiting for him to say something, but every time it seemed like he was, he always just blushed and started talking about something else.

'Perhaps I should just make the first move…' she thought. Just then, her phone began to ring. She looked at the name, and almost fainted. It was Simon.

Jeanette: Hello?

Simon: Um, H-hello Jeanette! H-how are you?

Jeanette: I'm doing fine, did you need something?

Simon: Oh no… I-I don't need anything; I was just calling to ask you something…

Jeanette could have sworn her heart skipped several beats, this could be it!

Jeanette: Yes?

Simon: So, uh, do you wanna, I dunno, spend some time together tonight?

The chipette literally froze in place; did she just hear everything correctly? Simon had just asked her out on a date!

Jeanette: YES! What time are we leaving?

Simon: Really? Well, I'll pick you up at 9.

Jeanette: You don't have to pick me up; I'm right across the street!

Simon: Haha, yet I'm going to anyway!

Jeanette: *giggles* See you later! Bye! *hangs up*

Simon clutched his head. "Did I really just do that?" he said.

"What, ask Jeanette out on a date? Yes, yes you did." Someone said. Simon turned around, and stared in shock. In the doorsill, were his two brothers, Alvin with his usual mischievous smirk, and Theodore smiling widely.

"H-How long have you been there?" Simon shouted.

"Pretty much during your whole conversation." Alvin answered.

Simon groaned, placing a paw to his face.

"Don't feel bad Simon, just do whatever I tell you to, and your date will be fine!" Alvin said.

"No! Don't listen to him; you've got to be yourself!" Theodore argued.

"How about I just let the night go on as it does?" Simon asked.

"Ugh, whatever floats your boat, but at least let us help you get ready." Alvin said. Simon nodded as Alvin and Theodore led him out of the room.

Across the street, the same thing happened. "I thought I asked you to not listen in on my phone calls!" Jeanette said.

"You did, but the moment we found out that Simon was on the other end, we had to get involved!" Eleanor replied.

Jeanette groaned as she walked towards her closet. "Whatever, I have to get ready for tonight." Jeanette said.

"And what are you planning on wearing?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing special, why?" Jeanette answered.

"Nothing special? Oh no, that is NOT okay!" Brittany shouted.

"Why do you want to go in something regular?" Eleanor asked.

"It's your first date, with the love of your life! We are going to make you look fabulous! Eleanor, get the wallets, we are going shopping!" Brittany said.

She grabbed Jeanette's paw and practically dragged her out the house.

Later that night, Simon appeared on the Milers' porch. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue shirt and bowtie. He had shined his shoes so much, if you looked right at them, you would see your reflection. He knocked on the door, and gasped at the sight in front of him.

It was Ms. Miller, wearing a skull mask. "Why hello there Simon! If you're here for Jeanette, I'll go and get her!" she said.

"Uh… Okay!" Simon said.

Several minutes later, the door opened again, revealing Jeanette. She was wearing a black and purple sequin, sleeveless dress that reached to her knees. She had her hair pulled back in its usual messy bun, held with a black ribbon. She was wearing a light purple eye shadow, and she had black, shiny high heels. In simpler terms, Simon's image of an angel.

"Wow! You look stunning!" Simon said.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Jeanette replied.

"Now Simon, don't you and Jeanette go Trick-or-Treating for too long!" Ms. Miller shouted.

"But it isn't…" Simon began. Jeanette grabbed his paw and shook her head. They waved goodbye and walked into the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Jeanette asked. "I'm going to take you out for dinner." Simon answered. He took out a set of keys and pushed a button, unlocking the doors to his sleek black car, it was a Lamborghini Murcielago.

Jeanette's eyes widened at the sight of the car. "How much did this thing cost?" she asked.

"Way too much! I had to save for about eight years in order to afford it!" Simon said. They climbed in the car and drove away, almost leaving skids in the road.

Simon covered Jeanette's eyes as they pulled up to a restaurant. It was tall, about three stories, and was filled with light. There was a large sign that read "The Mix". It was built to bring together exotic foods from all kinds of cultures, hence the name.

Simon led Jeanette through the revolving glass doors, and she gasped again. The entire restaurant was filled with people, tables, chandeliers, everything!

"Simon… This place is amazing!" she said. "And the food is better!" Simon replied. He walked to the receptionist **(A/N: Whatever the heck you call those guys)** and stated his name.

"Ah yes, Mister Seville, dinner for two. I will show you to your table." He said. He brought the two to a table in a corner. "We will serve you as soon as possible." He said, leaving the two chipmunks to themselves.

"So Jeanette, how are you enjoying this so far?" Simon asked. "This is amazing! How could you have possibly gotten reservations here? They cost more than your car!" Jeanette said.

"It' really complicated, but hey, so far, it's worth it." Simon answered. The two talked for a few minutes, then a man dressed formally approached them.

"Welcome to The Mix, my name is Andrew, and I will be your waiter for the night. Are you two ready to order?" he said.

"Um yes, I will have the Coq au Vin." Simon said.

"And I will have… the Boeuf Bourguignon." Jeanette said.

"Both excellent choices, we will have your dinner ready soon." Andrew said, leaving the table.

"So Jeanette, why does Ms. Miller think that tonight is Halloween?" Simon asked.

"I'm not really sure; Brittany or Alvin probably tricked her, again. Remember that one time they got her to think that her hair was on fire?" Jeanette said.

Simon began laughing. "I swear that I have never seen that woman run faster in my life!" he said.

"And there was that other time when Alvin broke the window with a baseball, and told Ms. Miller that it was aliens! She kept wrapping her hair in tin foil for weeks!" Jeanette said, giggling.

The two continued to reminisce, laughing and telling jokes. Soon Andrew returned with their meals. They thanked him as he departed.

"Well Simon, I have to say it, this is probably the best night I've ever had in my life!" Jeanette said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Simon replied.

The two ate in silence, neither saying a single word until Andrew came back to collect their empty dishes. Simon paid the bill and led Jeanette back to the car. He drove quickly, glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight.

When they made it to the Millers' house, Simon let Jeanette out and walked her to the porch.

"Simon, tonight was the most amazing night in my life. Thank you for everything!" Jeanette said.

"No problem, but, can I ask you something?" Simon said his tone now urgent. "Sure, what is it Simon?" Jeanette asked.

Simon cleared his throat. "Jeanette, ever since we were eight years old, I've felt attracted to you in many ways that I couldn't comprehend. I realized that the feeling was love. Even now as I speak, the undeniable feeling of adoration fills my body." He said.

Jeanette just stared at him, were her silent prayers about to be answered? "I can only think of one thing to say, and that is, I love you, Jeanette Miller." Simon said.

Jeanette's heart began to race, her prayer was finally answered, and she liked it! "Aw, I love you too Simon! Ever since the day we first met, I loved you!" Jeanette said, happy tears leaking from her eyes.

Simon pulled her into a close hug and kissed her lips. Jeanette sighed as Simon's hand began to run through her hair. After several minutes, they separated.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Simon asked.

"Tomorrow is too far away, text me tonight." Jeanette said. She walked into her house after kissing Simon once more.

Late that night, Simon and Jeanette sent several text messages to each other.

Simon: Hey

Jeanette: Hey you! ;)

Simon: Tonight was perfectly amazing!

Jeanette: Yes it was, and I am glad I spent it with you.

Simon: Same here! You're the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on.

Jeanette: *blush*

Simon: Hey Jean.

Jeanette: Yeah?

Simon: We're a couple now, right?

Jeanette: Of course silly!

Simon: Great, I can't wait to see you again.

Jeanette: We can go out again tomorrow! :D

Simon: I'll be waiting! *kisses*

Jeanette: *kisses back*

Soon they fell asleep, each dreaming of their future together.


End file.
